Forbidden Act
by Alexis Phantomhive
Summary: Alois Trancy has a sister and she recently returned from a trip. People want her dead, and others just want her.Oh she's not human either. What is she and how does Sebastian know her.
1. Intruder

**Forbidden Act**

"Arnold Trancy will be arriving today for dinner and your sister will be arriving after breakfast" Claude said. Alois looked panicked "He will know something's wrong happened, he will notice that the old man's decorations have been changed" Alois as he stood up and placed both of his hands on the desk "Don't worry, I will work on that. My lord, what preparations shall I do for the arrival of your sister?" Claude questioned. Immediately Alois's worries vanished and his whole face brightens in happiness. "Fix her old room, make sure everything's clean" Alois ordered. Claude kneeled down on one knee and he placed his hand over his heart "Yes, your highness".

Alois walked out his office and went to the dining room. In the room stood Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, and Hannah. On the dining table there was two plates, one big one and a small one, there was also a cup of red wine. The table cloth was white and the utensils were on top of a rectangular purple cloth. On the big plate, there was two sunny side up eggs and on the small plate there was toast. Alois sat down on his chair, and the first utensil he grabbed was the butter knife. He placed the butter knife on the yolk of the egg but not putting presser on it. "Hannah, don't you a think sunny-side-up egg is pitiable? Its shell is broken then it's forced to show an indecorous appearance, then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of all possibilities." Alois said as he pierced the yolk with his butter knife.

Alois sighed and then placed his knife on the purple cloth. Alois grabbed the knife again and he pushed the glass of wine on the table cloth with the knife. Hannah went straight into action by trying to clean the table cloth, "Ahhh!" Alois yelled. Hannah looked at him in the eye to see what was wrong, but that was a BIG mistake. "Ha, ha didn't Claude teach you not to look directly in the eyes of your master? Well if I don't punish, Claude would be very mad and upset" Alois said.

Alois raised his index and middle finger and traveled his fingers to Hannah's eye. Without any hesitation he pushed his fingers in Hannah's eye socket. Hannah gasped in pain and the triplets silently gasped. Alois yanked his fingers out of Hannah's eye socket and Hannah collapsed on the floor. The dining room doors suddenly open and entered Claude. Claude walked over to Alois and took out a handkerchief, with the handkerchief Claude cleaned Alois's bloody fingers.

"You three, clean up here" Claude ordered to the twins, the triplets nodded. Two of the triplets went to help Hannah get up and the other one went to clean the blood.

* * *

><p>"Stop here Karen, pick up my suitcases. We are not far from my little brother's estate" AnnaBeth-Victoria Trancy said. "Yes, my lady" Karen said, Karen picked up AnnaBeth's 4 suitcases and she dropped them in front of the Trancy estate. "Karen are those all my suitcases?" questioned the silver-head women. "Yes it is my lady, should I knock now" Karen questioned. "Yes" Anna Beth said, Karen was about to knock but a purple head triplet beat her to it. "May I help you" a purple head demon asked. "Yes, I'm Alois's sister, May I come in?" asked AnnaBeth. "Yes, you may" the demon answered, AnnaBeth walked in with Karen following behind, carrying 4 suitcases that belonged to her mistress. "Can you not tell anybody that I'm here? I want to surprise them" AnnaBeth said to the purple haired demon. "Alright, my lady, shall I take you to your assigned room" questioned the demon. "escort my maid; I'm going to look around. Karen unpack my things" AnnaBeth said "Yes, My lady" said the demon and the human.<p>

The demon and the human left, leaving AnnaBeth behind, AnnaBeth started walking a familiar path, when she reached the dining room she saw Claude Faustus, her brother's butler and her friend. Claude was standing on a white banister "1, 2, 3"; Claude suddenly began to tap dance on the banister. He stopped and threw his glasses in the air; he jumped of the banister and swung himself on the chandelier. Claude jumped off the chandelier and lifted the rug in the air. Claude jumped in the air and started throwing utensil on the table, and then red plates. He painted the walls red and the window edges gold, then he replaced the white cloth with a red one. Claude landed on the floor with his head looking up at the ceiling; his glasses fell and landed on his eyes.

"Day into night, sugar into salt, living to dead, dark blue into gold" Claude said "That's what makes a Trancy butler" AnnaBeth finished for Claude. Claude looked up and saw AnnaBeth leaning on the door, "AnnaBeth-Victoria Trancy" Claude breathed out as he looked at her from top to bottom. AnnaBeth was a gorgeous human. AnnaBeth has silver hair that reached her rear, it was straight as paper. She had blue eyes that looked like the ocean itself; she had a body that left you breathless. She was a divine creature.

AnnaBeth stood up straighter and walked over to Claude. Claude stared at her and she stared back, "Those five star cooks food was nothing compared to yours" AnnaBeth said. Claude laughed a little "You flatter me" Claude said. "Claude why hasn't my –"Alois didn't finish his sentence. There in front of him was his 19 year old sister; Alois's face broke into a huge smile "Anna!" Alois yelled in excitement. He ran to his sister and hugged her.

AnnaBeth wrapped her arms around Alois and stroked his blond hair "I missed you so much" Alois said. AnnaBeth looked at him "I missed you as well, little brother" AnnaBeth said. Alois hugged her tighter "Promise me that you won't leave again" Alois said. AnnaBeth looked at Alois "I Promise".

* * *

><p>"Uncle Arnold!" Alois yelled as he ran to hug his uncle. Other than Arnold there was a priest and the Viscount Druitt. Claude and AnnaBeth stepped out "Is that young Maiden betrothed"" questioned the Viscount. Alois looked afraid to answer "Noo..." Alois said. "I'll betroth her" Viscount Druitt said. Claude growled quietly "I'm fine" AnnaBeth said. The Viscount walked up to her and pulled her body against his body. "Viscount Druitt" the priest yelled appalled.<p>

Even the priest was stunned with her beauty, but that's not a way to treat a lady. AnnaBeth smiled at the Viscount and untangled herself from him. "Shall we go in" Claude said through clenched teeth. The guest looked wearily at them "Don't be scared, we won't eat you" AnnaBeth said. They all laughed and entered the estate. While Claude gave the tour of the house the Viscount clinged onto AnnaBeth.

The priest and the Viscount finally left but Arnold was still there. Alois, Claude and AnnaBeth were on the balcony and Alois threw money at Arnold. AnnaBeth looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds "There's going to be a storm" AnnaBeth stated. Alois and Claude noticed as well. AnnaBeth turned around and walked to her room.

AnnaBeth changed into her night gown and went to travel the mansion. AnnaBeth accidently dropped something but with a raise of her hand she stopped it in mid-air with her index finger she put it back in place. Then there was a knock, AnnaBeth opened the door and there stood a man with a black trench coat and a black top hat. "A storm has come" the stranger said, AnnaBeth felt as if she knew this man but she couldn't exactly tell "What brings you here at this time" Claude asked as he came to the door. "I was caught outside in the storm, might I trouble you for nights' lodgings" Asked the stranger. Then Alois came, "wow! He's so filthy he's like a drowned rat" Alois said. AnnaBeth and the stranger frowned.

"Alois, be nice" AnnaBeth warned, Alois ignored her, "but you smell nice. We'll let him stay with us, got that Claude" Alois said. Claude nodded; AnnaBeth clenched her hands and walked away.

AnnaBeth continued her traveling around the house, but when she walked around a certain guest room she saw Hannah running off somewhere drenched in water. AnnaBeth shook her head in disapproval and walked to the kitchen.

AnnaBeth was in the kitchen eating with the triplets by her side when, a young man around the age of 20 ran by the kitchen. He had black hair and red eyes and he was slender but muscular. AnnaBeth's eyes widen, she has seen this man before.

Knives started to fly through the room and AnnaBeth was thrown over someone's shoulder and took somewhere. AnnaBeth looked up and saw purple hair and she sighed in relief. AnnaBeth was finally put down and she looked around and noticed that she was at the staircase.

AnnaBeth blinked and all of a sudden she had a flash back, _'mom where's Declan?' 9 year old AnnaBeth asked, 'he left' AnnaBeth's mother replied. _AnnaBeth gasped and stepped back, AnnaBeth slowly started to fall back but she was grabbed by the intruded and placed on the solid ground.

AnnaBeth looked up and was met with a pair of red eyes; the intruder winked at AnnaBeth and then kicked the chandelier. The lights went off and Alois screamed, Claude clapped his hands and the lights came on. Then there was a crashed and the intruder left.

AnnaBeth narrowed her eyes, _he'll be back._


	2. Forbidden Attraction

**Forbidden Act**

Days after the accident with the intruder, AnnaBeth found herself dreaming of him. AnnaBeth didn't like these dreams at all, she felt trapped in a box. AnnaBeth has also been very emotional; it's like the intruder open a different side of AnnaBeth.

AnnaBeth got dressed in a red dress that reached her feet and walked downstairs. AnnaBeth went to the dining room and already saw her brother Alois eating breakfast. One of the triplets pushed out one of the chairs and AnnaBeth sat down. There was a plate placed in front of her, it help pancakes and strawberries. On the side there were small sausages.

Anna** (A/n: because the name is such a mouthful I will be saying Anna to shorten her name)** was given a glass a wine and she began to sip the wine. "Anna! I won't be home today, I have business to attend. You are free to do whatever you wish" Alois said cheerfully.

Anna nodded "it's alright I probably won't do anything" Anna said. Alois nodded and stood up "I'll be leaving now! Bye Anna" Alois said as he ran to his sister and pecked her cheek and skipped out the dining room.

Anna sighed and continued to eat her breakfast quietly and peacefully. AnnaBeth heard the clicking of heels and knew who it was "Yes Hannah" Anna said. "Um, the young Master said to take you to town so you can find a costume for the upcoming party that the young mast will host" Hannah said timidly.

Anna nodded and finished the rest of her breakfast, Anna stood up and looked at Hannah. Anna noticed that Hannah had her eye wrapped. Hannah looked down, Anna walked up to her and lifted Hannah's chin. "What happened to you, Hannah?" questioned Anna. No responds "Did Alois do this to you?" questioned Anna.

"Yes, but I did something I wasn't supposed to do. I looked him in the eye, I deserve this punishment" Hannah said quietly. Anna looked at her intently, Anna smile a small smile "Hannah, you don't deserve this punishment. Alois ruined you pretty eye" Anna said.

Anna closed the space between her and Hannah, Anna placed her hands on Hannah's shoulder s. Hannah blushed a little and gasped quietly "Let's go shall we" Anna said.

* * *

><p>Anna and Hannah <strong>(AN: That rhymed: D)** walked through London looking for dress store. Anna saw a crowd up ahead and was curious. "Hannah, has there been a murder lately?" asked Anna. "Yes, it a human body combustion case this time." Hannah said. Anna nodded "Ah, that's odd" Anna said.

"They're starting to get frequent and it has the city of London shaking in terror" Hannah said. Anna nodded, as they passed by the crowd.

Anna finally found a store that caught her attention and waltz right in, with Hannah following close behind. Anna saw different type of costumes that really didn't appeal to her, Anna turned a corner and something colored gold caught her attention.

Anna pulled it out and looked at it, it was a goddess gown. There was a gold corset on top and the skirt was white with a golden trim. There was a cape and a golden headband. Anna walked up to the tailor "Excuse, I would like this dress" Anna said. The tailor smiled "Alright, I'll need to take measures" she said.

"No need for that" Anna said as she handed a piece of paper with her measurements. The tailor looked at the measurements and nodded "Alright, I can finish this tomorrow" she said. Anna nodded and gave the tailor a sack of coins "Keep the change" Anna said.

Anna finally reached the Trancy Manor and she went to outside. Hannah came out with a tray, she placed it in front of AnnaBeth "For today's afternoon tea, you will be having congresbury green tea with Gooseberry jelly and Elderflower syrup" Hannah said/

Anna nodded and began to drink her tea, Anna stood up and walked around the garden. Anna loved to observer everything, like a sponge. Anna looked at the flowers but one always caught her attention, the rose.

Anna touched the flower but pricked her finger, "Ouch" Anna said to herself. "Aren't you a clumsy thing" Anna heard someone say. Anna turned around and saw Claude looking at Anna with a small smile.

Claude grabbed Anna's hand and licked her pricked finger. Anna blushed a little but kept her gaze at the butler. "You should be more careful" Claude said. "It was an accident" Anna replied back. Claude nodded.

Anna looked at the ground and Claude noticed, Claude lifted Anna's chin and stared in her eyes "You have such pretty eyes" Claude whispered. Anna blushed again. Claude lowered his head and brushed his lips against Anna's lips. _This was a forbidden love, a forbidden attraction._

**A/n: hope you liked it : ) **


	3. Bad Nightmare

**Forbidden Act**

Every human in the Trancy estate was asleep, including AnnaBeth. The demons were patrolling the mansion.

AnnaBeth was sleeping and she started to thrash and whimper,

_Your tainted, your impure, not even a human._

_ You shall be washed away from this world_

_ Permanently! _ _Tainted body, tainted soul_

_ Need to be cleansed, End them! END THEM!_

"Ahh!" AnnaBeth yelled as she sat up quietly and started to cry quietly to herself. Claude opened AnnaBeth's door and ran over to AnnaBeth. AnnaBeth desperately clunged onto Claude, AnnaBeth let soft sobs out.

Claude tried to calm her down; this was the first time in weeks that AnnaBeth has shown any emotions.

Slowly AnnaBeth started to calm down, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, I ruined your suit" AnnaBeth murmured. Claude smiled softly "What happened? Bad nightmare?" Claude questioned.

"Yes, a really bad, BAD one" AnnaBeth said. AnnaBeth looked down and played with the hem of her dress, every time that Claude was around her, he makes her feel embarrassed and shy. Claude smirked; Claude lifted AnnaBeth's head up and stared in her eyes.

Claude slowly inched his way closer to AnnaBeth's lips; Claude softly brushed his lips against AnnaBeth's. AnnaBeth's eyes fluttered shut and started to kiss him back. The kiss quickly turned heated when Anna gripped Claude's ebony locks and Claude wrapped his arms around Anna's waist

Without leaving Claude's lips, Anna softly pushed Claude on her bed so she was straddling him. Claude didn't mind at all, Claude wanted AnnaBeth in any way possible. AnnaBeth let a small moan out, "Ahem!" someone said.

AnnaBeth sat up and saw Hannah standing there by the door. Hannah looked calm and composed but in the inside she was fuming, she didn't want ANYONE to touch what's her's.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just need Claude for a minute if that's alright, my lady" Hannah said. AnnaBeth ran her fingers through her tangled silver locks, and got off Claude. "Excuse me My lady, I'll be back to wake you up. Please try to get some sleep" Claude said.

AnnaBeth nodded and fell down on her fluffy pillows, the door was shut and AnnaBeth laid there dazed.

When Claude and Hannah were far away from AnnaBeth, Claude pinned Hannah on the wall. Claude's eyes turning there demonic color "What do you want?" Claude growled out quietly. Hannah smiled sinisterly "I don't want you to touch what's mine, and because we sensed a heavenly but evil presents" Hannah said.

Claude glared but composed himself "What is _it_?" Claude asked. Hannah shrugged "I don't know, I have never felt a presents like that" Hannah replied back.

Claude nodded and slowly started to walk to the kitchen, but before he left her turned around and said "Ms. AnnaBeth Trancy is not your, she's _MINE!_" and left.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, we need to investigate a kidnapping case, prepare the carriage! We will need to go on the train for this case" Ciel Phantomhive ordered. "Yes, My lord" Sebastian replied back.<p>

* * *

><p>After Claude and Hannah left, AnnaBeth went to sleep. Then she was awoken by her brother jumping of her bed. "Anna!, Anna!, You know what today is riiight?" Alois questioned happily. AnnaBeth rubbed her eyes "No, what is today?" asked AnnaBeth.<p>

Alois frowned, "It's your birthday, happy birthday! Anna" Alois yelled at the end. AnnaBeth frowned, "My birthday" she murmured to herself.

"Yep, Your birthday will be celebrated at the Costume ball so I hope you got an awesome costume!" Alois said. AnnaBeth nodded, "Come on lets go downstairs, Claude prepared a birthday breakfast just for you" Alois said.

The two siblings ran downstairs and went straight to the dining room. There on the table there was a plate full of pancakes and some strawberries. AnnaBeth smiled softly and sat down, she grabbed the syrup and she began to eat.

For once, AnnaBeth felt happy and content with herself. She didn't have to worry about anything; all bad thoughts were washed away, for now.


	4. Surprising Surprises

**Forbidden Act**

AnnaBeth was officially bored, and on her birthday at that. AnnaBeth went to find Claude but didn't find him. AnnaBeth did find Hannah, "Hey Hannah" AnnaBeth said happily. Hannah jumped and dropped the roses she was putting in a vase .

AnnaBeth frowned "I'm so sorry Hannah, I didn't mean to scare you" AnnaBeth said as she fell on her knees and started to pick up the roses but was stopped.

"My lady it's my fault, I should have paid more attention" Hannah said as she fell on her knees as well. AnnaBeth and Hannah both stared at each other. Hannah blushed and picked up the roses carefully.

"What are you doing Hannah you slut! Your trying to seduce my sister!" Alois said as he came out of nowhere. Alois walked up to Hannah and kicked her in the stomach and Hannah whimpered in pain.

"Alois, what the hell? why did you do that?" AnnaBeth yelled. AnnaBeth helped Hannah and started to walk with Hannah to her room.

Alois watched them leave and smirked sinisterly, "Walk away dear sister, when they get through with you. You will come crawling back, like the slaves we are" Alois said. Alois turned around and went back to his study to make preparations for Ciel Phantomhive.

AnnaBeth and Hannah reached AnnaBeth's room and AnnaBeth made Hannah sit down on her bed. "Hannah are you okay? I can't believe Alois did that! He has no right to punish you" AnnaBeth fumed to herself.

Hannah watched in silent amusement as her Mistress fumed to herself. "My lady, I'm fine I go through punishments all the time, I've gotten used to it" Hannah said.

AnnaBeth looked at her with dark hooded eyes "No one deserves to go through that" AnnaBeth said quietly.

AnnaBeth stood up to her full height and she stared at Hannah "Hannah can you leave? I'm going to take a nap" AnnaBeth said. Hannah nodded and stood up and left quietly.

AnnaBeth growled quietly to herself and walked to her bathroom. _i haven't used my powers in a while_ AnnaBeth thought quietly to herself.

AnnaBeth looked at her refection in the mirror, AnnaBeth's eyes turned red and her pupil silted. AnnaBeth gasped and blinked, as fast as it appeared, it vanished. AnnaBeth breathed shakily, _what the hell was that?_

AnnaBeth walked back to her room and fell asleep.

_AnnaBeth was walking in a forest; she was dressed in a white summer dress. AnnaBeth had a different appearance; she had black hair and tan skin. "AnnaBeth" a velvety voice hissed out. "Who are you?" asked AnnaBeth. "You don't remember me, love? Well you did have a tendency to forget things" the velvety voice said again." Show yourself!" AnnaBeth yelled. "Sorry Love, but I can't now, but you'll see me soon I promise" Velvety voice said._

_ The scenario changed and AnnaBeth found herself running in a castle "Come back you impure bitch" a screechy voice yelled. "No" AnnaBeth yelled as she ran by a window but she was pushed and she fell out the window. AnnaBeth yelled one last time before she landed on the floor._

"Oh my god!" AnnaBeth yelled as she sat up. AnnaBeth's eyes were wide in shock and fear, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were red and the pupil silted. _What's __happening to me?_

* * *

><p>"Here, my tea spilled in all the commotion, A true butler should have been able to figure that out" Claude said. "yes, I can see you took some damage as well" Sebastian replied back. Claude's tongue grew and he licked the frosting that was on his nose.<p>

Claude hide the table cloth and took out and invitation and handed it to Sebastian. ""What is that?" Sebastian asked.

"If you wish to investigate my master, March into the Trancy mansion right through the front gate. You want to help you young master Ciel take revenge, don't you?" Claude said.

Sebastian nodded and grabbed the invitation "What else is it?" Sebastian asked. Claude smirked, "The mistress birthday, I must take my leave" Claude said as he turned around and left.


	5. The Party Part 1

**Forbidden Act**

"Alois Trancy… You say the pervious Earl Trancy died three years ago?" Ciel said. "Yes" Sebastian replied back.

"Three years ago…" Ciel whispered. Ciel starting to think of that day, the day his parents died and the day he was taken by that cult.

"Alois went missing after he was kidnapped when he was very young. But he came back just before his father passed away., Along with a mysterious butler… Isn't that right" Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord. The story seems familiar somehow" Sebastian said. "It's a common one" Ciel said.

Soon Ciel and Sebastian reached the Trancy Manor. The two both walked up to the door, Sebastian was about to knock on the door but the door opened.

There stood Claude Faustus, "The right honorable Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, I presume? We've been expecting you. I am Claude Faustus, the butler of this house. Please come in" Claude said, as he opened the door wider.

Ciel and Sebastian started to walk in but Sebastian stopped and looked up, "what is it" Ciel asked. Claude noticed what he was looking at and said, "ah yes, The Trancy coat of arm bears a spider, it's our tradition not to kill them".

"That makes sense, If you try to force it away, it will cling to you for life." Sebastian said.

"This way, please" Claude said. Ciel and Sebastian started to walk in the mansion. Ciel gasped as he looked around, he felt as if he has been here before. Ciel moved back and clinged onto Sebastian arm. "Young Master, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing" Ciel said as he resumed walking. "Might my butler come along?" asked Ciel. "Oh course" Claude replied back.

"Come along" Ciel said, "Alright" Sebastian said. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid my master is currently away on business. He'll return in time for the ball" Claude said.

"I see" Ciel said. "I've laid out tea in the drawing room. Everyone else is already there." Claude said. "Everyone else?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth Yelled as she went to Ciel and hugged him. "Elizabeth?" Ciel said confused. "Honestly! Its Lizzie" Elizabeth said.

"You're late, My lord" Lau said. "Lau?" Ciel questioned. "So you two were invited as well? Which means… " Ciel trailed off.

"What is it" Elizabeth asked. "Nothing I thought Madam Red might be here too, but I don't see her. I'd have thought she wouldn't miss this for the world" Ciel said.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" Prince soma said as he ran to Ciel. "Who in blazes are you? Let me go" Ciel said. "Who am I? You mean you… you…" Prince Soma said. "I told you to let me go" Ciel said.

Then Agni came in and grabbed Prince Soma, "I'm sorry, you remind the prince of a childhood friend that's all" Agni said. "Its…Its…Heartbreaking" Agni said as he embraced the prince and they both started to cry.

"Young Master lets retire to our rooms. We must prepare for the ball" Sebastian said to Ciel. The triplets came out and escorted Sebastian and Ciel to their rooms.

"Sebastian, search this mansion from top to bottom, understood?" Ciel said. Sebastian nodded and they continued walking to their rooms.

**A/n: What you think, Sorry for the wait. So this Chapter is about Ciel and Sebastian, NO AnnaBeth. Reviews are welcomed and Check out my other stories.**


End file.
